


Leaf Academy

by Puppet_Master_666



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppet_Master_666/pseuds/Puppet_Master_666
Summary: Being friends with an ultimate badboy of an Uchiha was difficult for Naruto. Especially when the said Uchiha moved away without warning. But nearly five in a  half years later, Sasuke returns to Konohagakura with something planned. That something having to deal with a very confused Naruto. What comes of the two?





	

Waking to the sun blinding my eyes, I groaned as I shifted over onto my stomach and pulled my over-sized frog pillow over my eyes. I had been hoping that it would cover my eyes and keep the sun from blinding me. And oh I was not disappointed. It was still early and my bed was oh so comfortable. Hell, my alarm hadn't even gone off yet so I could spend another hour sleeping...hopefully.

For the next several minutes I had trouble falling asleep. But in the next fifteen minutes, I think, I was barely dreaming of a steaming bowl of ramen and the chocolate pocky. And sadly, that dream vanished the moment my bedroom door burst open. I didn't have to look to see who it is because the heavy breathing and the loud footsteps gave it all away.

And the moment when my body was exposed to the chilling air of my room, I was positive that it was the pinkette that I had once dreamed about being my girlfriend. I moaned and groaned in discomfort as I peeked out from beneath my pillow and caught a glimpse of the younger girl. Yep. It was her alright. "Sakura-chan, I'm trying to sleep here."

Her eyes were like an emerald blaze as she stared down at me. "TRYING TO SLEEP?! YOU IDIOT!!" She lifted her foot and the next thing I knew, I was on my back on the carpet covered floor.

Damn. She was pissed. "But it's not even time to get up yet." I whined and shivered when I felt the itchy carpet scratching against my back.

She growled under her breath and pressed her foot down on the inside of my thigh. She knew that I was sensitive around my upper legs so why she continued to press down was somewhat a mystery to me. "Baka! It's way past 7 o'clock." She hissed and I let out a squeak of pain. She was doing this shit on person the hint of a smirk on her lips was a dead give away.

"....Oh." Was all I could say as I squirmed beneath her foot, itching to get away before she circumcised me and she would. All she had to do was inch her foot up just a few more centimeters and then press down. Not something I was looking forward to. "S-Sakura-chan...?" Putting on an innocent yet painful smile, I looked up at the pinkette and saw that she was persistent on making me suffer for making her late again.

She hummed and pressed down with more force then before, literally pinching my inner thigh between her foot and the floor. God that shit was painful.

"I-If you let me up, I'll be ready in less then ten minutes!" I squeaked again and sighed in relief when she lightened the pressure on my thigh. It was a miracle that she had actually listened. "Thank you."

"Less then ten minutes?"

I nodded and she looked like she was thinking over my words. "Please?"

She rolled her eyes and removed her foot from my leg altogether. "Fine. Make it quick." She wasn't embarrassed by the fact that I was only in my frog patterned boxers and that she was looking directly at them.

Hopefully she didn't notice the tiny tent that had started to form. "Thank you." And with that I jumped up off of the floor and ran over to my closet. I only had three school uniforms and the only one that was clean was hanging in my closet. It was a Wednesday so that would mean that I would have to go and wash my other two uniforms later on after school. I sighed and pulled the damned thing from the hanger and slipped them on, leaving my jacket undone and my shirt hanging down so that it went over my ass in a kind of ways. I hated the clothes policy at the Academy, if anything it agitated me more then anything.

"Lets go Naruto!" Sakura yelled from near my bed and when I turned to look at her, I realized that she was sitting down on the edge with one leg crossed over the other. Her skirt, oh my god her skirt, was raked up to a higher position on her thighs to the point where I could just barely see the very top of her high socks that nearly went all the way up to her bottom.

At that moment, if anything, she looked like a goddess. Clearing my throat and running to my bathroom, I picked up my toothbrush and doused it in toothpaste, sticking the minty thing in my mouth and scrubbing at my pearly whites. For several minutes I just stared in the mirror as I brushed my teeth without a thought or a care in the world. Hell, I even forgot about the pinkette that was most likely fuming with rage.....again.

"NARUTO!!"

Spitting out the foamy spit, I rinsed my mouth and ran back to my room. "Ready."

"Not even gonna brush your hair?"

I shook my head. "Nope." And with that, we hurried off out of the door and made our way to the Academy at full sprint.

Bursting through the Academy doors with our uniforms a little messed up, Sakura and I ran up the multiple sets of stairs to get to the top floor and stopped once outside our class. The bells had already rang, most likely only a few minutes before, and nobody was in the hall. So that would mean that our teacher was yet to make his appearance.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Ino called from inside the class since she could see us through the window and ran to open the door for us. "Hurry up, Iruka-sensei isn't here yet." Knew it.

Walking into the room, we relaxed and both collapsed into our designated seats. Sitting near the front in the right corner were Ino's and Sakura's desks. The direct middle was taken up by a very annoyed Shikimaru who was sitting by a sleeping Choji who had an opened bag of chips in his hand. It was a sight to see and I couldn't help but laugh when I heard the sound of snoring coming from the spiky brown haired boy.

"Hey Ino-pig." Sakura chimed as she tapped her green and pink nails on her desktop, green eyes locked with blue. Anyone could tell that they were having another silent like war between the two.

I sighed and looked over at Kiba who was sitting to the left of me in the back of the room only to be met with a smile by both him and a shy looking Hinata Hyuga. At least they were normal. "Morning Kiba. Morning Hinata." I greeted in an excited tone and turned my attention to a blushing Hinata who sat on the other side of the dog boy.

In all honesty I had no fucking clue on how Kiba had convinced Lady Tsunade, the principle, into letting him bring his full grown dog to school.

"M-Mo-Morning, Naruto-kun." Hinata returned, hiding her pale yet pretty face behind a book that she had been reading before I had came into the room. I could tell that she was trying to avoid contact with me again and I couldn't help but laugh inwardly.

"So have you heard the news yet?" Kiba asked, catching my attention and leaned his head against his propped up head.

"News? What news?" Narrowing my eyes, I saw how his smile had became a devious grin that looked as if it had been glued in place. Uh-oh. Not a look that I admired.

"Remember that snot nosed Uchiha that you and Sakura was close to back in the day?" He asked and I knew that he saw how annoyed I suddenly became. Apparently he found it amusing and began to laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."

I sighed, suddenly feeling a depressing mood wash over me. "Why are you asking Kiba?" I shouldn't have asked. I really shouldn't have asked.

"Well, it turns out that him and his big brother moved back to Konohagakura two days ago." He explained while watching my every move.

Crap.

"And Iruka-sensei said that he's gonna start goin' here starting today."

My jaw nearly dropped in astonishment as the news seeped into my very being. And it didn't help much when I tried to gather my thoughts so that I could speak again. Out of fear, hatred, and a mixture of something entirely different, I couldn't find the words to say.

Shoot me now!

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, I forced myself to relax as the sight of a certain raven haired asshole stepped into the room with his uniform jacket undone to reveal one of his own shirts beneath. It was just a plain out black shirt that matched his damned personality.

Our eyes locked and I couldn't help but glare when I saw that he had the hint of a slight smirk at the edge of his lips. It was infuriating and it brought me to growl under my breath as the older boy walked all the way into the room and took the one free seat that was seated right beside Sakura. Our eye contact never broke and I could feel the sweat pouring down the back of my neck from how intense his gaze was.

What was on his mind I didn't have a clue. But what I did know was if he even thought about touching the pinkette in any kind of way, then I would have no choice but to kick his ass.

"S-SASUKE?!" I heard voices say in unison as I sneaked a glance at a certain blondie and a certain pinkette, only to find that they were both staring at him with wide eyes that shined with admiration.

He barely registered their shouts and just waved at the two, never taking his eyes from mine. Well, that was until I turned around with a big uh and stared straight ahead as Iruka-sensei stepped into the room and wrote something on the board for us to copy down.

I didn't usually copy the lessons but instead just usually remembered what he put down. But for today, I had the urge to copy down the math problems before I got out of my seat and ditched school for the rest of the day. The reason: To get away from the Uchiha.

He used to scare me when we were kids, always sending chills down my spine as he made me feel lower then dirt and always making me feel a bit weird when he was around. And he still had that affect even to this day.

I sighed and buried my head in my arms, forcing myself to believe that everything was going to be just fine and that no one could ever hurt me again. And right now was kind of a hard thing to do since that dick head was still watching my every move.

"Oi Naruto!" Kiba's voice sounded from beside me, snapping me out of my not so lucky thoughts and forcing me to look up at him as he towered over me.

"Hm?"

"Did you not hear Sensei say pair up with a partner?" He asked with an eyebrow quirked as he looked down at me.

"When did he say that?" I mumbled in response, closing my eyes and trying to ignore the outside world.

"Five minutes ago. And plus, everyone's already gotten a partner. only ones who aren't paired up with anybody are you and the Uchiha."

I paled and held my breath as I tried to process what he had just stated. No way in hell was I going to work with him In fact, I would rather put a gun to my head and pull the damn trigger myself to save myself from the fear and the humiliation that the Uchiha would create.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Naruto." Sasuke's voice sounded from behind me, the tone of his voice sending chills up my spine and causing the blond hairs on the back of my neck to stand up in attention. I could tell that he was amused. "So what is it you've been doing since I skipped town five years ago?"

I gulped and took the chance to look at the raven haired boy who was now standing in Kiba's place with his arms crossed over his chest and his usual cold look in his eyes as he spoke. Don't answer! Don't answer! "Why in the hell would you want to know?" I growled, narrowing my blue eyes at him and bit the inside of my cheeks to keep my voice low so that I didn't attract the attention from Iruka-sensei.

He had left us five in a half years ago after pulling a little stunt on me the night before he had left. But that memory had been all hazy since I didn't remember a damn thing upon waking up in my own bed with my hands pinned above my head by someone else's and with someone hover over me with their face close to mine.

"Because I would like to know." He had inched closer without me noticing and when I finally got to processing on how close he had gotten, I found myself trapped between him and my desk, his hands on either side of me.

I felt like a trapped animal and I didn't like the feeling. If anything, it made me feel a tad bit more aggressive than usual. "How about you sit down somewhere away from me and I'll tell you." I managed to say in a semi nice manner with a forced smile on my face.

"Don't tempt me Naruto."

We glared at each other for what felt like forever and when I finally got to the point of feeling exhausted from the gesture, I let out a sigh of defeat and sunk back in my seat and propped my head up on my hand as I tried to ignore the victorious look that he was sending my way. And for some odd reason, I didn't know why, I felt the heat of a blush creeping up my neck and pondered over all the reasons for why I felt so embarrassed when he was so close. It didn't make sense and I could tell that he was going to enjoy making me feel weird.

Teme.

"So. Tell me now or you're going to regret it later on, Naruto."

This was gonna be a very very long day for me.


End file.
